


just the bowers gang being the bowers gang

by shitty_writer_03



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon - Movie, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, One Shot, Random & Short, basically just dumbasses arguing in a car, belch really hates his friends sometimes, lots of swearing, poor vic is just caught in the crossfire, some fluff if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitty_writer_03/pseuds/shitty_writer_03
Summary: Belch is over his friends





	just the bowers gang being the bowers gang

**Author's Note:**

> There really aren't enough domestic bowers gang fics
> 
> I volunteer to fix that

"Patrick hurry the fuck up!" Belch yelled while practically punching the car horn.

 

Henry, Vic, and Belch were in the car parked outside of Patrick's house.

 

It had been a total of about five seconds before Belch started yelling.

 

"Dude, calm down," Vic said.

 

"Yeah why are you in such a hurry to get to school anyway?" Henry asked, throwing the butt of his cigarette out the passenger window.

 

"I'm supposed to be meeting Mia before first period."

 

Henry scoffed, grey smoke coming from his mouth. "You're gonna fuck a girl _before_ school?"

 

"Shut the fuck up, no I'm not," Belch said angrily.

 

"Fucking dumbass. Patrick and I never have sex before school."

 

"My fucking ass. That's such bullshit."

 

"It's true! I don't wanna smell like sex all day! We only do it if there's time to shower afterwards." Henry defended.

 

Vic watched them argue from the backseat, amused.

 

"The fuck are you smirking at, bitch," Belch said looking at Vic through his rear view mirror.

 

The blonde threw his hands in the air, "The fuck? I didn't even say anything!"

 

Belch sighed. "If he doesn't get out here in 10 seconds I'm leaving his ass here."

 

The front door suddenly opened and out walked Patrick with a piece of toast stuffed in his mouth.

 

Belch rolled his eyes and honked his horn yet again, "Could you walk any fucking slower, fatass?"

 

Patrick looked up and flipped off the angry teen, causing Vic and Henry to laugh.

 

"Fucking got your ass," Henry said while smirking.

 

Patrick walked around to the passenger's side and threw his bag through the window into the seat behind Henry.

 

"Hey, baby," Patrick said greeting his boyfriend before bending down to kiss him through the window.

 

Henry smiled into the kiss and placed his hand on the back of Patrick's neck, deepening the kiss.

 

 _"Are you fucking kidding me?!"_   Belch thought.

 

"Aww how sweet- GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!"

 

Henry pulled away, smirking. He pecked his boyfriend's lips one more time before sitting back into the seat.

 

As soon as Patrick got in the car and closed the door, Belch stomped on the gas pedal and took off for the school.

 

"Jesus Christ. The fuck has your panties in a twist?" Patrick asked Belch.

 

"He's gotta meet Mia before class," Vic said in a mocking way.

 

"And your apparently keeping him from getting laid," said Henry.

 

Patrick scoffed, "Yeah right. Why would you even have sex before school anyway?"

 

Belch suddenly stepped on the brake.

 

"Alright, that's it. Get the fuck out of my car, you fags can walk to school!"

 

"Woah, I didn't even do anything!" yelled Vic.


End file.
